


Метка принадлежности

by LRaien



Series: Goretober-2020: reed900 [29]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Goretober, Goretober 2020, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Love Bites, M/M, Partnership, Robot/Human Relationships, Romance, один нелепый кусь
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Проблема в том, что Ричард был крайне горячим и охренительным по всем пунктам — и поэтому Гэвин почти инстинктивно чувствовал соперника в каждом, кто посмел хотя бы подойти и сказать его напарнику-тире-любовнику пару слов.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Goretober-2020: reed900 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915438
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Goretober 2020





	Метка принадлежности

**Author's Note:**

> Горетобер-2020, день 29: Укусы, рваные раны.

Всё дело сводилось к тому, что Ричард был охренительным.  
Гэвин всю жизнь считал, что если ты горячий и ничего так, то у тебя должна быть куча поклонников. Проблема в том, что Ричард был крайне горячим и охренительным по всем пунктам — и поэтому Гэвин почти инстинктивно чувствовал соперника в каждом, кто посмел хотя бы подойти и сказать его напарнику-тире-любовнику пару слов.  
Что Рид встречался со своим партнёром-андроидом, знали абсолютно все. То есть, в прямом смысле: Гэвину фантомные остатки совести ни капли не мешали целоваться с Ричардом где-нибудь в кафетерии, например, или с утра, или после работы, а Ричард совершенно не возражал, нередко выступая инициатором.  
Под вопли Фаулера «Ну не на работе же, блядь!» они разве что перестали обмениваться поцелуями в открытых помещениях участка, но, тем не менее, все всё ещё были в курсе: у детектива Рида и его напарника RK900 если не любовь, то неугасающая страсть уж точно.  
И этот нюанс Гэвина слегка нервировал.

Ричард задумчиво потягивал тириум из пакета, когда Гэвин подошёл к нему и буркнул, наблюдая за радостно бегающей от стола к столу девицей-стажёром из соседнего отдела:  
— Твоя новая фанатка, Рич?  
— Это преувеличение, Гэвин. Ввиду информированности и безотказности меня легко использовать как помощника в её стремлении поскорее адаптироваться.  
— Безотказности, значит?  
Ричард повернулся к Гэвину, откладывая пустой пакет с синими разводами в сторону.  
— Я не отказываю в помощи коллегам, — уточнил он. — А тебе — кое в чём другом, Гэв.  
Гэвин на это обиженно засопел, но долго обижаться на Ричарда в его же присутствии не получалось. Подойдя ближе, он положил ладонь на плечо андроида, провёл пальцами вверх по высокому воротнику и остановился на скуле Ричарда, мягко поглаживая пластик под разбегающимся от прикосновения скином.  
— Она точно запала на тебя.  
— Это её проблемы. Ещё в тысяча девятьсот сорок первом люди очень логично объяснили, почему искусственные формы жизни не должны лгать даже ради человеческого душевного спокойствия.  
— Тогда андроидов-то ещё не было, — фыркнул Гэвин, продолжая поглаживать по щеке прикрывшего глаза Ричарда.  
— Зато фантасты — были. У людей потрясающе безграничная способность к конструированию событий, которые не происходили, не произойдут или даже не могут произойти. Но если мыслители полагаются на научные данные, то порой попадают в цель.  
— Ты намерен прочитать мне лекцию об этом?  
— Нет, лишь напомнить, что у тебя нет никаких причин конструировать в своём воображении мою измену, — Ричард всё-таки отвлёкся от ощущений, глядя на Гэвина с таким влюблённым выражением, какого ни один человек не мог бы выдумать. — Я люблю тебя, Гэв.  
— Я тебя тоже, — пробормотал тот, обводя кончиками пальцев круг диода. — Просто иногда мне хочется написать на тебе «Собственность Гэвина Рида», но не потому, что я реально считаю тебя моей собственностью. Блядь, я не имел в виду, что ты вообще можешь принадлежать кому-то, и если ты реально захочешь с кем-то, ну...  
— Ты думаешь об этом, потому что боишься меня потерять, — закончил за него Ричард. — Необоснованный страх.  
— Будто страх когда-то бывает полностью обоснованным.  
Ричард кивнул, задумчиво глядя на Гэвина, а потом притянул к себе, целуя так, как умел только он: незаметно переходя от неторопливого мягкого соприкосновения губ к глубокому поцелую, от которого мгновенно бросало в жар. Гэвину никогда не удавалось уловить момент перехода — и не удавалось понять, как в Ричарде сочетается некоторая конноровская смазливость с чертами живой машины для убийств.  
Живой.  
В это Гэвин успел поверить безоговорочно. Так почему ему столь сильно хочется прижать к себе Ричарда и никому никогда не отдавать, будто тот — его собственность?  
С другими партнёрами такой фигни не было, и как бы Гэвин ни считал RK900 своей любовью до гроба, но подобная одержимость не могла не настораживать.

— Сраный пластик, — пробормотал сквозь зубы Гэвин с искренней обидой в голосе. Ричард мягко погладил его по плечу, садясь рядом на кровати, и попросил:  
— Открой рот, Гэв. Я хочу убедиться, что твои зубы в порядке.  
Гэвин послушно разинул рот, мысленно проклиная тот момент, когда он поддался желанию оставить след на безупречном фарфорово-белом теле.  
— Всё в порядке, — Ричард моргнул, переключаясь в режим обычного зрения. — Но больше так не делай, пожалуйста. Ты же знаешь, что мой пластик особо прочный.  
— Знаю: ты за меня пули ловил и не сдох.  
— А только что ты пытался... укусить меня?  
Гэвин неловко кивнул..  
— Оставить след? — понятливо уточнил Ричард.  
Гэвин кивнул ещё раз, с каким-то безнадёжным отчаянием глядя на идеальное тело андроида. Его влечёт к Ричарду вне зависимости от того, активен скин или нет, и Гэвин вовсе не путает его с человеком. Но... Но хочется хоть чего-то, что показывало бы их связь.  
На самом Гэвине есть укусы, царапины, засосы, следы от крепких пальцев — и он любит эти следы, гордится ими, потому что для него это физическое напоминание об их связи. А от невозможности оставить хотя бы какой-то след на Ричарде становится тоскливо.  
— Ты уже пробовал маркер, Гэв, — напомнил Ричард. — Но мой скин обладает способностью к очищению корпуса: у нас нет внешнего слоя кожи, который выполнял бы защитную функцию, и пришлось бы полностью чистить корпус буквально каждые полчаса.  
— Я в курсе, — уныло откликнулся Гэвин. — Ты ведь идеальный, Рич. Весь такой безупречный и неприкосновенный.  
— Ты меня очень даже касаешься, — напомнил Ричард, обнимая его, прикусил мочку уха и шепнул: — И мне хочется тебя касаться. Только тебя.  
Это срабатывает, когда они вместе, но стоит Гэвину заметить, как один из дающих показания по делу бойцов SWAT окидывает взглядом фигуру Ричарда, как сердце нехорошо сжимается.

Гэвин не чувствует себя хуже при сравнении с Ричардом, идеальность андроида его никак не ущемляет; и в немалой степени этому посодействовал сам Рич, для которого каждая особенность партнёра словно была фетишем, отдельным и требующим длительного вылизывания, ласк и такого невербального выражения чувств, что вербальные уже не требовались — однако и слов Ричард не жалел.  
— Мне нравятся твои татуировки, — протянул он, обводя языком линии на плече Гэвина. — Хотел бы я иметь возможность сохранить пигмент на своём покрытии.  
— Хах, тут твоё совершенство тебя подводит, — усмехнулся Гэвин, выгибаясь и подставляя под ласки Ричарда спину. Тот тут же прошёлся языком по выступам позвонков и несильно прикусил кожу на загривке. — М-м-м, да, Рич, ты не представляешь, сколько теряешь с твоим армированным покрытием...  
Ричард вновь куснул его, на этот раз в плечо.  
— Зато в моей ротовой полости и на пальцах больше сенсоров, чем на почти всём твоём теле. Не говоря уже о тактильных точках, имплантированных позже.  
— Ага, знаю, рискуешь ради меня.  
На самом деле, насчёт тактильных точек они долго спорили: постфактум, потому что Ричард Гэвина не спрашивал, а просто пошёл и потребовал себе апдейт. В «Киберлайф», что отдельно возмутило Гэвина, согласились немедленно. А Ричард теперь хоть и обрёл кое-где чувствительность, но также мог чувствовать боль во время ранений, которые получал регулярно.  
Это Гэвину не нравилось, но тут Ричард его мнением даже не поинтересовался.  
— Я хочу чувствовать, — ответил он тогда. — Как можно больше. Всё.  
Никакие попытки переубедить его не сработали, и Гэвин принял это как ещё одну сторону идеальности Ричарда.  
И как ещё одно проявление любви.

Когда они наконец-то решили съехаться, Гэвин пришёл в ужас от того, сколько у него скопилось вещей, о которых он не помнил и даже не знал. Ричард вызвался помогать упаковывать вещи в коробки, в процессе найдя завалившуюся между ящиками тонкую пластинку металла на цепочке.  
Он повернулся к Гэвину:  
— Это из армии, верно?  
— Ты же можешь считать номер и сам выяснить это? — тот поднял бровь, стараясь не уронить пакет с подушками: лёгкий, но здоровенный и неудобный, зараза!  
— Да, — легко признал Ричард. — Просто надеялся на пару историй.  
Гэвин помолчал немного, поправил пакет и пробормотал:  
— Это не те истории, которые я хотел бы рассказывать.  
Ричард кивнул, продолжая вертеть в руках пластину с выгравированными данными. Он мог бы за долю секунды отправить запрос и получить результаты, но, живя с человеком, RK900 научился ценить то, что тот рассказывал — и то, что тот не рассказывал, тоже уважал.

Гэвин же отнёсся к возникшим у андроида секретам с подозрением. Нет, всё было нормально, личное пространство любовника он уважал, но изменения его встревожили: второй день подряд Ричард уходил с работы пораньше, и точно ехал не на их новую съёмную квартиру, а куда-то в другое место.  
На второй день Гэвин обронил небрежно:  
— Что, любовные дела?  
Ричард чуть наклонил голову и, мигнув диодом, неожиданно кивнул:  
— Думаю, можно выразиться подобным образом.  
У Гэвина на это пропал дар речи, поэтому спросить подробнее он не решился. Вместо этого он смотрел, раскрыв рот от удивления, как Ричард прощается с коллегами и выходит из участка.  
Это было неправильно.  
Если бы Ричард запал на кого-то, поделился своими переживаниями, Гэвин бы, может, вздохнул и отступился бы. В конце концов, они же не женаты, хах.  
Но вот так вот напрямую говорить про любовные дела и уходить, было как-то бесчеловечно — особенно учитывая, что вчера Ричард не подпустил Гэвина к себе и лёг спать в футболке. Гэвин тогда списал всё на усталость, но... Неужели он стал своему партнёру неприятен?  
На Ричарде ведь не могло остаться следов, которые тот должен бы был скрывать.  
Он ведь и человеком не был — только андроидом. Может, и понимал ситуацию иначе.  
Гэвин окончательно запутался, от бессильной злости распинал ещё не до конца разобранные коробки — в последнее время им с Ричем было не до того — в разные углы комнаты, а затем решительно направился в магазин за виски.

Ричард вернулся где-то через полчаса, когда Гэвин уже вылакал один стакан и взялся за второй.  
— Что-то случилось? — тактично спросил он, снимая пиджак и проходя в гостиную, садясь рядом с Гэвином и чуть отодвигая от него бутылку.  
Гэвин фыркнул, пихнул Ричарда в бок и пробормотал:  
— Тебе-то лучше знать, жестянка.  
— Я не имею понятия.  
— Мне-то не пизди! — взвился Гэвин, хватая андроида за ворот. — Ты второй день сваливаешь по своим, блядь «делам любовным», а мне — ни слова, и даже не приебаться во всех смыслах! Сегодня тоже будешь меня динамить или честно расскажешь, что за хуйня творится?  
Ричард чуть наклонил голову, разглядывая Гэвина, а затем вздохнул как-то очень по-человечески.  
— Я надеялся, ты будешь трезвым, — тихо сказал он. — Чтобы по-настоящему... оценить.  
И прежде, чем ничерта не понявший Гэвин успел возразить, Ричард принялся стаскивать с себя рубашку, а затем повернулся спиной. Первые две секунды ничего не происходило: похоже, для Рича этот шаг был довольно важным. А затем скин расползся в стороны, обнажая рисунок на лопатках.  
Гэвин зачарованно коснулся рукой, обводя фактурный символ бесконечности, в который были вписаны номер соцобеспечения с армейского жетона Рида и серийный номер модели Ричарда. На армированных пластинах спины изображение выглядело очень... личным. У Гэвина проскочила пьяная мысль: как жаль, что скин разрушает любой пигмент, это ж такая охрененная татуировка пропадёт... А через секунду до него дошло.  
— Оно неровное... Это что, гравировка?  
Ричард кивнул, всё ещё чуть напряжённо выдыхая:  
— Твой жетон подал мне идею. Белый цвет на самом деле лишь верхний слой. Ушло больше времени на то, чтобы сделать так, чтобы из-за его разрушения не было дальнейших повреждений, поэтому дополнительные сутки пришлось потратить на тестовое прозрачное покрытие. Сама гравировка была делом пяти минут, а рисунок я знал точно. Я...  
Ричард замолчал, прикрыв глаза, ощущая сенсорами, как Гэвин водит по его спине, забывшись. Это не было сравнимо с человеческими ощущениями, но пока что оно было даже к лучшему: Ричард и так чувствовал себя напряжённым и дышал глубоко, чтобы охладить греющиеся биокомпоненты.  
Гэвин же чувствовал себя идиотом, но очень-очень влюблённым идиотом.

Через пару дней он похвастался Ричарду точно такой же татуировкой — благо, у Гэвина спина была почти свободна от отметин, не считая нескольких шрамов. Андроид несколько секунд смотрел на сияющего Рида, а затем притянул его к себе, целуя так, словно планировал трахнуть языком прямо здесь и сейчас.

Через полгода Гэвин дозрел до того, чтобы предложить Ричарду ещё более формальные метки принадлежности друг другу: обручальные кольца.  
Тоже в виде знака бесконечности — и мерцающие в полумраке, словно диод андроида в гибернации: синим — у Ричарда, красным — у Гэвина.

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация: <https://vk.com/lraien_art?w=wall-105111607_3175>  
> [](https://funkyimg.com/i/38jJ3.jpg)


End file.
